


[Podfic] Incomplete

by cabloom, quietnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Witcher 3 - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crones of Crookback Ridge, M/M, Music, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabloom/pseuds/cabloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: I had often wished for the chance to meet His Imperial Majesty, of course, but hardly under these circumstances. I’d really envisioned something more along the lines of a command performance for the court, or perhaps a ceremony of decoration as a Master of the Arts.





	[Podfic] Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391280) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/48744131906/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jEH2qrNledKQQnZHual-fpDUe3uTfRBa/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (139 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> NEVER HAS A FIC TITLE BEEN SO ON POINT. This has been languishing in my wips forever waiting for edits. Thanks to cabloom for your phenomenal reading and endless patience, and to astolat as always for general excellence and blanket permission.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Emperor's Sword ("Incomplete" Ch.2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715540) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)


End file.
